


Taming the Monster

by silkylustre



Series: That Boy Is A Monster - Podfic [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Clint Barton is a great boyfriend, Comfort/Angst, Dildos, Established Relationship, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fluff, Lots of Sex, M/M, Pheeeeels, Phil Coulson's giant cock, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sequel, Snuggling, past rejection, post-coital Clint is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil steps over two little cotton balls of black socks, pushes the door open with a finger to find what he expects, a pair of boxer-briefs pointing like an arrow to the bed, where—</p>
<p>Oh. That Phil did not expect at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming the Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taming The Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167523) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



> Author's notes: 
> 
> This is a sequel to the sex-drenched That Boy Is A Monster. You don't have to have read that to fully experience this fic, but it helps.
> 
> There is sex in this. So much sex. Mostly sex, actually. Ahem.
> 
> Many thanks go to 17Pansies, who ruined my life by spamming my inbox with ideas about this fic, so much so that I HAD to write it.
> 
> Er. Sorry about the title? The people who should have known better and discouraged me from using it...didn't. >.>
> 
>  
> 
> Reader's notes at the end!

Listen here

 

Or [here](http://www.silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/Marvel/Taming%20the%20Monster.mp3). To download the mp3, right-click and save!

 

Credit for the jingle: It's taken from "Taran Wanderer" by Jon Bernstein, found at [disparition.info](http://www.disparition.info).

 

Talk to me [on tumblr](http://silkylustre.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's notes:
> 
> I would like to take the opportunity to thank sirona with all my heart, both for writing these fic gems in the first place, for making Clint so deliciously greedy and Phil so heartbreakingly sensitive. 
> 
> I would also like to thank sirona for her comment on the first part of this series. I actually cried with happiness. Several times. Ahem. 
> 
> And I would like to thank everyone else who left comments and kudos and hits, too. They give me life. I was so incredibly nervous about posting all this delightful filth. 
> 
> Thanks to the amazing paraka, for hosting me!
> 
> And last but not least, I would like to thank lilywhite, who pestered me into reading these works in the first place, and cheered me on all the way.
> 
> So, thank you, everyone!


End file.
